


The Abused School Girl

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Abused School Girl [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Ghosts, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Macabre, Other, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A toddler aged girl befriends the ghost of a school girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StoryTeller54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTeller54/gifts).



A 5 year old Mexican girl with black hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She was wearing a light purple dress and black Mary Jane shoes. Her name is Isa.

She walked into Miracle City Cemetery.

She sees a grave that says Here Lies Marifia Marquez she was a great student and a musician 1894-1909.

She heard someone humming a tune.

But it was a grave digger.

"What are you doing you're gonna-"

She heard the ground rumbling.

She heard the crows cawing.

A grave digger run away screaming.

A skeletal hand come out of the ground and another human hand come out.

She whimpers as a ghostly school girl rises from her grave.

Isa screamed


	2. Chapter 2

She has long black hair that covers her face. She wears a tattered school uniform which shows her ribcage.

She lifts her hair revealing her ghostly pale face.

Isa let out a squeal.

Isa runs out of the cemetery and went home.

Isa went to her room

Isa sighed in relief until she saws a ghostly school girl appears behind her.

Isa screamed

"No no no I didn't mean to scare you"

Isa gulped

Isa holds a ghostly school girl's skeletal hand.

"I'm Isa"

"Marifia"


	3. Chapter 3

Marifia was playing the guitar as Isa walked to her.

Isa said "Hi Marifia what are you doing"

Marifia said "I'm playing the guitar and it all started when I was alive."

Flashback opens

Marifia was playing a guitar as she was humming a tune.

But someone shoved her and it was a cheerleader

"Oops sorry I accidentally shoved you"

Her friends laughed at Marifia

Marifia bursts into tears.

Flashback closes

Isa gasped "Brutal"

"The abuse the pain for years I couldn't just rest in peace without someone hurt me"

Isa hugged Marifia

Isa hummed a lullaby to Marifia

Marifia yawned and goes to sleep.


End file.
